


Давние знакомые

by archeoptah



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archeoptah/pseuds/archeoptah
Summary: Юри встречают давние знакомые: Тревожность и Депрессия.





	Давние знакомые

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Old Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142477) by [badlxnds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badlxnds/pseuds/badlxnds). 



С пяти лет Юри испытал бессчётное количество приступов паники. Головная боль, нехватка воздуха, затуманенное зрение — всё это было признаками приближающегося приступа, который сейчас Юри мог распознать в считанные секунды. Ему было знакомо чувство потери связи с реальностью, и он встречал свою тревожность как старую подругу, когда она поднимала безобразную голову. Депрессия нежно гладила его по щеке и нашептывала на ухо сладкие слова.  
 _«Забудь, и всё закончится»_ , — мурлыкала Депрессия.  
 _«Верь мне, мой милый мальчик»_ , — шептала Тревожность.  
 _«Пойдём с нами»_ , — говорили они вместе.  
Чаще всего Юри не нужно было долго убеждать: он легко поддавался давлению. Сидеть с утра, склонив голову над унитазом, стало почти обычным явлением для черноволосого парня. Сон редко приходил к нему, но когда это всё же случалось, он плотно обволакивал Юри и скрадывал половину его дня. Мать Юри начинала беспокоиться и отправляла его сестру проверить, жив ли он. Когда она видела брата, уснувшего прислонившись к фаянсовой чаше, её взгляд смягчался. Она аккуратно будила его и предупреждала, что если он не встанет в ближайшее время, то за ним придёт мать. Это всегда заставляло его подняться и начать двигаться.  
Дни шли строем, спотыкались и падали друг на друга, создавая нескончаемый кошмар для Юри. Дни в мгновение ока выцветали в ночи, а часы терялись в долгих часах работы и учёбы после школы.   
Единственное время, когда Юри чувствовал себя менее подавленным — время, которое он проводил на льду. Тогда он растворялся в мире последовательности шагов и тройных акселей. Сначала он позволял себе лишь на несколько часов в неделю полностью отдаться фигурному катанию. А затем внезапно оказалось, что он проводил в Ледяном Замке больше времени, чем дома. Каток стал лучшим другом Юри, а прохлада воздуха ласкала его заледеневшую душу, как похвала. Лёд, на котором он катался, выступал барьером между ним и его дорогими подругами, Тревожностью и Депрессией. Он держал их в отдалении и позволял Юри выражать себя без размытых теней, нависших над его хрупкими плечами.  
Лёд был первой любовью Юри, первым, что согревало его изнутри, первым, что показало ему счастье, которое, как он думал, было недостижимо.  
До Финала Гран-При в Сочи.  
Старые знакомые подвели друг друга. Оказалось, что их любовь непрочна. Заняв шестое место, Юри поймал жалостливый ледяной взгляд. Он смотрел вниз, стыдясь себя. И Тревожность, и Депрессия опустили руки на его плечо и увели его прочь, утешать в туалетной кабинке.  
После этого он позволил им полностью захватить контроль над собой. Позволил им распоряжаться собой и пробуждать его в три часа ночи с рвотными позывами. Так было проще: о меньшем нужно было беспокоиться. Они забирали его заботы и стирали его слёзы колючими платками.  
А затем в его жизни появился Виктор Никифоров и бросил вызов всему, что раньше знал Юри. Если Юри был северным ветром, то Виктор — тропическим штормом. Он был тёплым, полным жизни и являл собой всё, чем не обладал Юри. Яркая личность Виктора раскрасила унылый мир Юри и вернула его любовь ко льду.  
Их совместная жизнь не была идеальна, но и этого было достаточно. Юри выступал тем, кто ограничивал порывы Виктора, останавливал его от драк за еду и покупок всех пальто, что были в продаже в «Бёрберри». Виктор же был светом, который отпугивал Тревожность и Депрессию.  
Большую часть времени.   
Сегодня, в два часа ночи, Юри вновь склонился над унитазом: его тошнит. По его щекам текут слёзы, а Тревожность и Депрессия с угрозой смотрят на него сверху вниз.  
 _«Ты не заслуживаешь его»_ , — произносит Тревожность.  
 _«Он уйдёт от тебя»_ , — недовольным тоном говорит Депрессия.  
 _«Ты так жалок»_ , — шипят они, как одна.  
Юри трясёт головой, пытаясь избавиться от их голосов. Он всхлипывает в чашу: «Это неправда! Вы лжёте!» Он пытается убедить их, сказать, что он лучше, чем они постоянно твердили ему. Но ему этого не удаётся.  
 _«Ты никогда не будешь ничего заслуживать»_ , — рычит Депрессия.  
Юри беззащитен перед своими давними знакомыми. Их слова ножами вонзаются в его тело; он остается на полу ванной комнаты, истекая кровью. Мир перед его глазами расплывается пятнами, и всё, что он может слышать, теряя сознание — тихий гул Тревожности и Депрессии.

«Юри!»  
Виктор с отчаянием дергает дверь в ванную, но она заперта. Он начинает бить по ней ногой, но тщетно. Наконец он всем телом кидается на дверь и вваливается в холодное помещение.  
То, что он увидит, оставит глубокий след на всю его жизнь. Оно будет посещать его во снах и пробуждать в ледяном поту. Он попытается забыть это с помощью лекарств и курсов интенсивной терапии, но никогда так и не сможет избавиться от картины того, как его жених лежит поверх унитаза с вертикально перерезанными запястьями.  
Виктор в ужасе воет, падая на Юри и пытаясь привести его в чувство. Он не помнит, как добрался до телефона и позвонил в полицию, но вдруг наступает момент, когда он диктует адрес отеля и номер. Всё, что ему остаётся: ждать и попытаться остановить кровотечение.  
«Юри, пожалуйста! Пожалуйста, не оставляй меня вот так», — рыдает он. Он плотно прижимает полотенце к запястьям Юри и умоляет не покидать его. «Нам ещё столько всего нужно сделать, пожалуйста, Юри!»  
Когда прибывают полиция и скорая, сначала им приходится оторвать Виктора от его неотъемлемой части, чтобы уложить её на носилки и перевезти в больницу. Виктор отправляется с ними и убирает волосы с лица Юри, в то время как слёзы катятся по его собственному.  
Юри сразу же отправляют в хирургическое отделение, чтобы наложить швы на запястья и сделать переливание крови. Виктор, всё ещё не пришедший в себя, звонит единственному человеку, о котором он смог вспомнить в такой ситуации. Своему бывшему товарищу по катку из России, Юрию Плисецкому. Он вводит его в курс произошедшего быстро и путано и просит обзвонить всех остальных. Юрий понимает и исполняет всё без вопросов.

Два месяца спустя, Виктор лежит в постели, тихо рыдая. Он зажимает рукой рот, чтобы заглушить всхлипы. Он оплакивает своего жениха, думая о всём, что мог бы сделать. И обо всём, чего так и не сделал. В его разуме царит полнейший хаос, и он уже потерял надежду продолжить жить без Юри.  
Чуть дальше в комнате, на диване, уютно устроились Тревожность и Депрессия, улыбаясь своему новому другу.


End file.
